This invention is concerned with a machine that continuously forms pointed terminals from a coil of wire that has not previously been deformed.
This invention is further concerned with a terminal forming machine in which the lengths of the terminals can readily be changed.
This invention is also concerned with a terminal forming machine which can readily be changed to handle wires of various sizes and cross-sectional shapes.
This invention is also concerned with a terminal forming machine that eliminates the need for shears or cutting dies by first deforming the wire with swedges and then twisting the wire at the deformed portion to separate a terminal from the wire.
This invention is also concerned with a terminal forming machine in which the supply of wire for the terminals is fed horizontally into the machine, and the terminals are inserted vertically into plastic parts.
This invention is also concerned with a terminal forming machine that drives the terminals into plastic parts that do not require preformed holes for the terminals.
This invention is also concerned with a terminal forming machine in which the force required to insert the terminals into the plastic parts can be varied.
This invention is also concerned with a terminal forming machine having a terminal inserter which picks up the terminal in a horizontal position and inserts it in a vertical position.
Other concerns of this invention may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.